Un tullido
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Bran Stark ha despertado de su profundo sueño. Pero las circunstancias han cambiado. Ya no podrá volver a escalar una torre, nunca, jamás. Porque ahora es un tullido. Este fic participa del Reto "El Norte no olvida" del Foro "Se acerca el invierno".
1. Compasión

**Un tullido**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto "El Norte no olvida" del Foro "Se acerca el invierno"._

* * *

**I**

**Compasión**

Su madre lo observa desde su posición. Lady Catelyn tiene los ojos marchitos e hinchados de tanto que ha llorado la caída de su hijo Bran. Ha permanecido sentada junto a su lecho de plumas desde que lo trajeron nuevamente al castillo, después de encontrarlo tirado junto a la torre, rezándole a los dioses Antiguos y a los Nuevos por la pronta recuperación su hijo.

Todos en el castillo se han dado cuenta que Lady Catelyn ha descuidado a sus otros hijos por estar pendiente de Bran pero nadie se atreve a comentarlo en voz alta. Saben por el calvario que ella esta pasando, viendo como su hijo se debate en el limbo de la muerte y la vida, sin saber si algún día volverá.

— ¿Qué sucederá, Maestre Luwin? Le pido que sea completamente sincero.

—Si sobrevive esta noche, Bran vivirá, My Lady.

—Una noche. —repitió haciéndose la idea. —Una noche me separa de la vida mi hijo. De la vida de mi pequeño Bran.

Cuando por fin, Bran le abre sus ojos nuevamente al mundo, Lady Catelyn esta complacida por que los dioses hayan escuchado sus plegarias.

Sabe que a partir de ese momento todo será aún más difícil. Tiene a Bran pero al costo de ser un niño tullido. Ella lo seguirá amando como viene haciéndolo desde que nació pero no va a poder evitar que otros lo miren con compasión y la palabra compasión a menudo le suena a lástima.


	2. Negación

**Un tullido**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto "El Norte no olvida" del Foro "Se acerca el invierno"._

* * *

**II**

**Negación**

Bran Stark abre los ojos nuevamente y siente que los párpados le pesan más de lo que recuerda. No tiene noción de lo que ha sucedido, lo único que puede recordar es el cielo mientras él caía y de ahí en más sus recuerdos son un fondo en blanco.

No es del todo conciente de que esta sucediendo pero todo queda más claro que el agua cuando escucha al Maestre Luwin decir:

—Las probabilidades de que Bran vuelva a caminar son pocas, My Lady.

Bran intenta mover sus piernas pero sus extremidades inferiores están como adormecidas, no le responden, no le obedecen. Entonces comprende que el Maestre Luwin ha dicho _"pocas"_ cuando en realidad quiere decir _"nulas"_.

_Tullido._

La palabra resuena en su mente con mucha fuerza como el rugido de un salvaje león.

_No puede ser. _

_Yo no puedo ser un tullido._

Pero por más que Bran intenta negar la realidad, no quiere decir que ella no siga allí presente.

_Tullido._


	3. Resignación

**Un tullido**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto "El Norte no olvida" del Foro "Se acerca el invierno"._

* * *

**III**

**Resignación**

Bran lanza un suspiro.

Señal de que se ha dado por vencido, sabe que no puede luchar, sabe que por más que lo intente no podrá dejar de ser un tullido.

Las esperanzas para él se han acabado.

En cambio puede hacer muchas cosas para mejorar su condición. El primer paso ha sido comenzar a trasladarse en la espalda de Hodor, de esa forma no será necesario que falte a las reuniones familiares y deje de jugar con su hermano Rickon.

Tyrion Lannister le ha diseñado una silla de montar especial, adaptada a su caballo, Bran podrá seguir montando a _Bailarina_ tanto como quiera.

Si ya no hay esperanzas de que sus piernas le vuelvan a responder algún día, al menos le queda resignarse a ser un niño que no podía caminar.

_Tullido._

Vuelve a sonar en su cabeza pero esta vez de forma más potente.


End file.
